fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonny Chiba
|image = |birthplace = , |birth date = January 22, 1939 |occupation = Actor, Producer, Director, Martial Artist, Singer |firstworks = |activeyears = 1960-present |notableworks = , |ffcharacter = Kamata |fffilms = }} Sonny Chiba, , is a Japanese actor, singer, producer, director and martial artist. He portrays Kamata in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Biography Chiba was born in Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japan, he was the third of five children in the family of a military test pilot.Chibaryū samurai eno michi (in Japanese). Bunkasha. 2010. ISBN 4-8211-4269-4., pp.81 - 82. When he was four years old, his father was transferred to Kisarazu, Chiba, and the family moved to .Chiba Shin'ichi aratame Wachinaga Rindō (in Japanese). Yama to Keikokush. 2008. ISBN 4-635-34022-8., pp.38 - 39. After Chiba went to junior high school in Kimitsu, the physical education teacher advised him to do artistic gymnastics.Chibaryū samurai eno michi, pp.89. He also was passionate about track and field sports, baseball and volleyball. He participated in those four sports championships of Chiba Prefecture. In high school, Chiba dedicated himself to artistic gymnastics and won the National Sports Festival of Japan while in his third year.Chibaryū samurai eno michi, pp.95 - 96. He enjoyed watching Western movies like Shane and . Chiba went to the in 1957."SPORTS CITY". Kamakura Shobo 1 (2): pp.32. 1981.Chiba Shin'ichi aratame Wachinaga Rindō, pp.53. He was a serious candidate for a place in the Japanese Olympic team in his late teens until he was sidelined by a back injury. While he was a university student, he began studying martial arts with the renowned master (whom he later portrayed in a trilogy of films), which led to a first-degree on 15 October 1965, later receiving a fourth-degree on 20 January 1984. Sometime around 1960,The dates are uncertain, because it is possible that he had television appearances to his credit as early as 1959. he was discovered in a talent search (called "New Face") by the Toei film studio. In his fifties, the actor resumed working under the name Shinichi Chiba when he served as a choreographer of martial arts sequences. At the dawn of the 21st century, Chiba was as busy as ever in feature films and also starring in his own series in Japan. Roles in 's and directors Kenta and 's effectively bridged the gap between modern day and yesteryear cinematic cult legends, Chiba's enduring onscreen career received a tribute when he appeared in a key role as , the owner of a sushi restaurant and retired samurai sword craftsman, in director 's bloody revenge epic in 2003. Chiba has starred in more than 125 films for and has won numerous awards in Japan for his acting.SHINICHI "SONNY" CHIBA: A Real Mean Bastard! In November 2007, he announced the retirement of the stage name Shinichi Chiba and will now be known (in Japan) as as an actor and as a film director."千葉真一「ＪＪサニー」に改名！映画監督としては「和千永倫道」." . Chiba established the to develop and raise the level of martial arts techniques and sequences used in Japanese film and television. Chiba was one of the first actors to achieve stardom through his skills in martial arts, initially in Japan and later before an international audience."Honke Bruce Lee wo shinogu Chiba Shinichi" Chiba surpasses Bruce Lee as the movie star of martial arts. Sports Hochi (in Japanese) (Tokyo). 27 December 1974. References Category:Actors